Witch Rising
by Telda Elda Numello
Summary: Jeanllan is an Eyrien, and she's just been orphaned. I suck at summaries. R+R plz!!!


Heya allz! This is my first Dark Jewels fanfic. It hasn't got the origonal chars in yet... but it'll get there REAL soon.   
Disclaimers: Don't own anyone you recognise. I DO own Jeanllan, Daevar, Alexis, Marris, Simone, Klarissa, Jackie... and I'll own more soon! Just don't sue me, okay? 

"...." speaking   
*....* thinking   
(AN:...) me talking   
  
  


Using a pick, Jeanllan — or Jean as everyone called her — hammered out the chords to 'Did You Do It All For Love' by Nurture on her electric guitar. Daevar, with his smoothe voice, sang the lyrics. It was only a practice, so they could do whatever they wanted, and it was the end of one, so they picked something simple. With an extra flourish to make the song a little more interesting, they finished.   
"Now that is what I call an easy song," Alexis said, slipping the guitar strap over her head and placing her red-and-white electric guitar on her stand. "Next time, can we pick something a little more challenging?"   
"Hey! I wanted something easy! My hands are sore enough as it is!" Marris the band's bass guitarist complained.   
"Yeah, and you've got the easiest thing there is," Simone said, twirling the drum-sticks about his fingers.   
"So bite back the complaints, Marris!" Jeanllan snarled, unclipping her guitar-strap and twirling the electric-blue-and-silver guitar into its stand. "Anyway, I have to get home before Mum throws a fit. Gah. Parents these days," Jeanllan grumbled, walking out the door sideways to accomodate her large membranous wings. Daevar followed likewise, being an Eyrien as well, and having the wings of his kind.   
Jeanllan and Daevar climbed a ladder up onto the roof, where they would be able to launch easier. Since the McAllaster house was frequented by Eyriens, they had thought it suitable to have a small plank outcropping the highest point of the house: the roof of the third story, and ladders to get there. Jeanllan and Daevar, being the most frequent of visitors, were immensely greatful for the easy take-off.   
Jeanllan went first, merely pushing off the plank and snapping her powerful black wings out their full 6 metre span, flapping them to gain enough height to allow Daevar to use the plank after her. After reaching a good altitude, she stopped flapping, and glided, or rather, hovered. Daevar appeared beside her with a grin, and shot off ahead, arrowing towards their houses. Jeanllan shrieked and fought to catch up with her neighbour, but he had a head start. He was landed and had his wings folded to his side when Jeanllan swooped in, folded her wings and dropped lightly to her feet on the street outside their houses.   
"Laters, chicky!" Daevar said, waving as he opened the front door to his once white house. Jeanllan only poked her tongue out and wandered into her own house.   
"Yo! Mum! You in here?" Jeanllan asked, poking her head around the kitchen door. When she didn't see her mother, an Eyrien like her father, Jeanllan wandered throughout the other rooms, calling for her mother. She couldn't find Klarissa anywhere! She couldn't find her sister Jackie, either. She peeked her head around the sliding glass doors to the bush-covered back yard, and called once more for her mother. Still nothing, only a feeling of evil hanging in the air.   
She clutched at the small bag. It held quite a number of uncut gems she had found one day. Somehow, they provided small confort as the young Eyrien slunk into the garden, her ice-blue eyes flashing about the bushes, noting the smallest rustle of the leaves. Jeanllan's sharp eyes found a boot sticking out from under one bush, and was over there in a flash, almost yanking the poor plant out of the ground. It was her mother, Klarissa, her wings mutilated beyond use, and her stomach cut open. Beside her mother was her little sister, her tiny wings cut off, along with her fingers, toes and head.   
Jeanllan just stared. Her heart felt like it had stopped beating. Ice cold rage flooded her. The air around her became cold, and her eyes narrowed. A figure was bent over her mother's head, a bloodied knife in one hand. "Hekatah!" Jeanllan's voice was quiet and deadly. The woman's head snapped up, and she smirked before disappearing. "HEKATAH!!" Jeanllan shrieked before everything exploded.   


Please review? Plleeease??? 


End file.
